Code: Silver and Red
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: They believe everything is fine but when she figures out they've been keeping a secret from her everything changes and no one knows how to react. One question is on their minds at all times. Are they attacking the enemy or themselves? WARNING: This is a sequel to my other story called Silver Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! I hope everyone enjoyed Silver Cat and this is the sequel. This story I think is going to be more surprising and awesomer than the last one, and yes awesomer is a word I just created it :p. Any who I hope you all enjoy this story please read and review if you can. Thanks.**

**WARNING: This is a sequel to Silver Cat if you have not yet read that story please do not continue, unless you like to be confused and junk. Also I do not own Code Lyoko I only own my characters and some ideas, not all of them.**

Sunlight filtered through the window and danced on the young girl's eyelids as she slept during first period Music. The light warmed up her face enough for her to switch places, leaving the sun to burn through her silver hair.

"Lily, time to get up." a voice sang through her ears and the girl slowly fluttered her eyes open. The room was blurry until her gaze focused on bright pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Just five more minutes, Aelita." the girl mumbled, barely audible as she switched sides and laid her head on her left arm on the granite desk.

"Well if you wait five minutes then you'll miss math, with Odd." His name sent shivers down her spine and the girl jolted from her seat, gathering her things and rushing towards the door.

"Alright, let's go Aelita!" Lily was already at the door, waiting for the pinkette.

"I can't believe his name still makes you blush." Aelita teased, a smile on her pink lips. Lily looked down at the porcelain tile, her cheeks getting redder.

"I know I shouldn't blush anymore but you still blush when Jeremie walks by," Lily said, looking at her friend's profile as they entered the room. The room was barely filling with students as Lily set her things down besides an empty chair. Aelita sat in front of Lily, next to Jeremie as he typed on his computer.

"Hello Jeremie, what are you doing?" Aelita asked, taking out her notebook. Lily's gaze flickered from Jeremie and Aelita to the door, anticipating his arrival.

"I'm just checking on the super computer is all." Jeremie said. Aelita opened her mouth to reply but Lily didn't catch her words as a boy dressed in purple entered the room. His face looked bored but brightened up when he saw the silver-haired girl waving at him in the back.

"Hey, Lily." The boy sat down, after giving the girl a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Odd." Lily greeted him, the smile on her face never faltering.

"Whatcha doing Einstein?" the blonde asked.

"I'm just looking at some stuff on the super computer."

"The super computer? I thought you guys shut it down after William and I were freed?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side so her hair pooled on the granite desk. A silence fell over the three of the teens, all of them avoiding Lily's gaze.

"Actually, we didn't shut it down." Jeremie broke the silence but still avoided her crimson eyes.

"What? Why?"

"We didn't see a reason to shut it down, there's still so much more we can learn from Lyoko." Aelita pitched in.

"But what about X.A.N.A? And don't tell me he's been attack for the past three months and no one's told me." Lily narrowed her eyes at them as they fished for an explanation.

"We think that X.A.N.A is dead," Aelita broke the silence, not meeting Lily's gaze. Instead the pinkette looked down at her hands as her fingers twirled some loose string.

"He's not dead...he can't be, I'm his heart." the silverette muttered. Odd put a hand on the girl's shoulder and brought her in for a tight embrace.

"We're confused to but think about it. The super computer has been on for three months since you got back and X.A.N.A hasn't attacked at all. We haven't even been on Lyoko." The blonde whispered in her ear as the teacher entered the room.

"Mr. Della Robbia and Ms. Styls, please separate we are in a classroom not a hotel room." The teacher slammed a pile of books on her desk before writing on the black board.

"Lily there's nothing to worry about." Aelita whispered looking over her shoulder to see the silverette chewing on the eraser of her pencil.

"No, there's plenty to worry about because X.A.N.A isn't dead," Lily's voice was cold and she stared directly into Aelita's eyes, emeralds mixed with rubies while the teacher lectured in the background.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm his heart and if he was dead then I'd be dead also."

"Lily, you were dead. You died when Aelita and I found you in that room, remember?" Jeremie spoke up, jotting down notes.

"I didn't die in that room, I don't know what happened but I didn't die."

"Listen you three!" The teacher's voice screeched through the room at the teens in the corner as she slammed her hand on the granite. "If all you are going to talk then you can do so out in the hallway!" She pointed towards the green metal door and glared as the teens got up from their seats. They slowly shuffled out the door, silently shutting it behind them. The three teenagers stood against the walls in silence. Lily faced the young couple, glaring at them intensely.

Aelita fidgeted with her pink hair that was just above her shoulders, she had decided to grow it out for the school year and see if she liked it long or short. Her attire still had a pink scheme to it except for her jeans which were a dark blue. She had a pink tank top on and a white half jack that ended under her breasts and at her elbows. She still continued to wear her pink boots with the faux fur.

Lily had changed her hair style by wearing it in two buns on the top of her head while her silver bangs still framed her face and she trimmed them every other week. Her blue tank top was traded for a black and red t-shirt that had a V-neck cut. She discarded her mini skirt for blue skinny jeans and wore flip-flops instead of boots.

Lily continued to glare at her friends and didn't move her gaze when Odd entered the hallway. Odd's hair was still spiked and had the purple dot in the center. His outfit had changed to a purple jacket with a white under shirt and blue jeans; he continued to wear purple high top shoes. The boy stood beside his girlfriend and had his arm around her shoulder. Lily shook him off and walked down the hall, anger simmering off her.

Lily skipped her next class and ran towards the forest. She hid behind the brown trunks of the trees and looked around the grassy area, making sure no one was following her. When she believed the coast was clear Lily darted for the sewers, closing the lid after her. She dropped onto the concrete and ran down the tunnels, making sure not to slip into the murky waters beside her. Lily grabbed Odd's skateboard and rode it to the other end of the sewers. She set it aside and climbed the ladder. She blocked the harsh sun from her pale face with her hand while closing the lid with her other. When it was secure and in place Lily slid down the ropes into the elevator. She appeared in the computer room and ran over to the main screen. Anger boiled on her face when she saw the screens light up at her touch and the hologram of Lyoko appeared before her.

"I can't believe they didn't shut this down, Lyoko is too dangerous for this world." Lily bit the nail on her thumb as she looked at the hologram, fear pricking at her insides. She remembered everything that was taken from the Scyphozoa and then returned by the arrow Odd had hit her with. The memories and everything that was hidden by her subconscious was thrown inside her at great speed and strength. X.A.N.A had hidden so much information from her, he had put so much inside her that couldn't be accessed by herself. She had learned that she was more than X.A.N.A's heart, she was his everything. Without her X.A.N.A couldn't reach his full strength he could hardly attack the Earth while she was on it, that's why he tried so hard to get her back onto Lyoko.

She still remembered what happened after Odd had fired that arrow, it had sent her into a dark and cold place. She remembered how she huddled in a corner, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to get warm. There was single light in the center of the roof that dimly lit the room in a circle, leaving the corners vacant. Lily remembered seeing her own breath form different shapes as she breathed into her palms.

The room was dark and getting darker every hour and her body stopped moving or reacting to her thoughts. It started with her toes, she tried to curl them but they wouldn't move, then her knees straightened and wouldn't bend. Her fingers would barely fidget and she found herself shutting down.

She felt as if she had been left for dead and no one was going to save her. She gave up hope until a small tingle of warmth swept over her shoulders. Lily looked up to find the eye of her father looking down at her.

"Lily? Are you down here?" a voice dragged the girl out of her memories and Lily found herself shivering in the small, cream-colored chair. Odd walked around and was instantly at her side, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Odd, why aren't you in class?" she whispered out, barely able to breathe.

"I noticed you weren't there so I went to look for you. Lily, I've searched everywhere. Why are you here?" Odd asked, removing his arms from Lily's shoulders and allowing her to breathe regularly.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were lying...you weren't." Lily drew her knees to her chest.

"Why would we lie to you about this?"

"Why wouldn't you shut down the super computer?"

"Answer me first."

"I don't have an answer for your question but I know you have an answer to mine." The girl narrowed her eyes at the boy and he tried sheepishly to avoid it.

"We didn't shut it down because we...we didn't know how it would affect you or William."

"Effect us?"

"Yes, you are X.A.N.A's heart and shutting down Lyoko could destroy you. We didn't want to take that chance." Lily got down from the chair and walked towards the hologram.

"Lyoko is too powerful, you don't know the danger you're putting everyone in."

"We know Lyoko is powerful and dangerous but without X.A.N.A to use it for evil there's no problem." Odd stood behind the silverette and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe X.A.N.A wasn't the only evil on Lyoko." Lily whispered before turning and wrapping her arms around Odd's sides. Odd held the girl in his arms, still unsure what else to do.

After a few moments Lily broke the embrace as her phone began to ring, singing a basic guitar solo. She looked at her blue mobile and held it against her ear, listening to the other person.

"Who was that?" Odd asked as she hung up and put the device back in her pocket.

"No one. We should head back it's almost lunch." Lily took Odd's hand and guided him towards the elevator. He pressed the button and they waited for it stop, both not talking.

"I'm sorry," Odd whispered as the doors opened, blasting their hair behind their shoulders.

"What?" Lily looked over her shoulder at the blonde as he sauntered out of the tiny room and walked with her towards the school.

"I'm sorry I kept Lyoko still being active from you. I should have told you."

"It's alright, Odd."

"No its not, it seemed like it was but it isn't I shouldn't keep stuff from you especially if I want you stay in this relationship with me."

"Odd what are you talking about?" Lily took the boy's hands in hers and stared at him in confusion.

"Lily I've been in a lot of relationships and I've lied in almost all of them, I want this one to be different because you're different. You are so special to me and I don't want this to end because I did something stupid."

"Odd you are the stupidest boy I know," a smile played on Lily's lips as she pressed them against Odd's lightly. The boy returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and deepening their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was pitch black and filled with the light snoring as the two girls slept in their beds. Lily was snoring as her left arm covered her eyes, her bed was over filling with blue and silver pillows that glowed under the moonlight. Her side of the room was decorated with numerous photos of her friends that she took with a digital camera that her friends had bought her, it was her first month being on Earth gift. Along with the photos were dozens of portraits that Odd drew and colored of her.

On the other side of the room was Aelita sleeping soundly in her pink bed that had two or three pillows on it. Above the sleeping pinkette in the corner of the room was a shadow that shifted in its spot. It sent electrical waves towards the silverette's phone, causing it to ring under her pillow. The shadow watched in satisfaction as the girl lifted the pillow drowsily and answered. She held it against her ear and didn't move as his words flooded into her mind. Her red eyes widened in shock and she looked towards the corner, watching as he slinked down onto the floor.

"Hello, Lily." The shadow concentrated his mind into forming a small person, a male. He had short hair and was the same height as Lily when she stood up from her bed.

"X.A.N.A?" She whispered, hoping her roommate wouldn't waken. The boy nodded and Lily grabbed his hand, leading him into the hallway. " We should get you to the factory, the others cannot see you." she whispered, leading him towards the forest. Lily looked over her shoulders and got a good look at the boy behind her. He had dark red hair and black eyes, he wore a black t-shirt with a red dot in the center and black jeans that were outlined in red.

"Why are you taking me to the factory?" the boy asked, breathlessly chasing after the girl in the sewers.

"Because I want to keep you safe, I know you can still access Lyoko and you're still evil but..."

"But what?" The girl stopped her running before the metal ladder and turned to face the boy.

"But you're my father, you created me and I love you."

"Lily...Lily wake up." the silverette was gently rocked back and forth. She fluttered her eyes open to find Aelita looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning Aelita, what time is it?" Lily stretched her arms as she sat up in her bed.

"Its nine in the morning."

"Nine?" Lily remembered that it was Sunday and she didn't have classes but she was normally awake early enough for breakfast with Odd and the others. Lily was beginning to freak out when last night hit her. The memories flooded into her mind, the memories of her finding X.A.N.A in her room in the form of a boy and how she led him to the factory. Then she couldn't remember anything after leaving him in the computer room, it's all just a black blur.

"Yes I tried to wake you up earlier but you were so tired so Odd said it would be best to let you sleep. So we went and had breakfast then I came to wake you up so we can go and do something." the girl gave Lily a wink which only confused the silverette.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you,"

"But you are going to, right?"

"No, well, okay. We are going to go and...shut down the super computer." The smile on Aelita's face grew as Lily's fell. The pinkette didn't notice that the smile on Lily's face was gone as Aelita dragged the girl down the stairs and towards the factory. When the two girls arrived in the computer room, Lily was surprised to see them all in a good mood.

"Well are you ready, Lily?" Jeremie said, gathering everyone in the elevator and bringing it to the lower floor. The doors opened to reveal the giant batter of the super computer. It was a light yellow-brown color and had green stripes going up and down the sides that glowed with every pulse of electricity. The silverette hung in the back of the group, her fingers laced with Odd's as they both stared ahead at Jeremie as he opened a tiny door that had the eye of X.A.N.A on it. The door opened to reveal a lever that glowed a brighter green than the rest. Jeremie placed his hand over the lever and took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder at all his friends.

"Are we really going to destroy Lyoko?" Aelita asked, her voice and eyes portraying her worry and concern.

"Yeah, we are. It has to be done." Jeremie said, closing his eyes and pulling the lever. The glowing light dimmed before going black and Lily found herself going light-headed.

"Odd, I don't-" she muttered before falling into his arms. The blonde boy yelled towards Jeremie, scaring him into turning the computer back on as fast as possible. They all watched as the glow returned and brightened the room. Odd still held onto Lily and he tried to shake her awake gently.

Lily woke up to find herself staring at the cream ceiling of her and Aelita's bedroom. The black comforter was up to her shoulders and Lily quickly threw it off as she sat up.

"Glad to see you are awake and alright." Ulrich was the first to speak and Lily noticed that everyone was around her in the tiny room. Odd was on her bed, he had set her legs over his and rubbed them with his hand while Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi sat on Aelita's pink bed and Ulrich occupied the floor.

"What happened?" Lily said, laying her hand against her forehead.

"We went to shut down the super computer and you fainted, somehow you are still tied to Lyoko." Jeremie filled the silverette in.

"Oh, did you run tests?"

"We did and nothing showed up, we have no idea how you're still connected." Aelita said, her voice trying to mask the concern that sparkled in her green eyes.

"I'm not sure but I have to go, I'll be back." Lily said, hopping out of her bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked, giving the girl an odd look.

"I just have to go," Lily's hand was on the door knob and she let out a groan when Ulrich stopped the door from opening with his foot.

"Why are you in such a rush?" the brunette asked, a smirk on his face.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO PEE!" the silverette yelled, shocking the brunette into opening the door and allowing her to leave. The girl wiggled her hips back and forth on her way towards the restroom. The girl turned the corner sharply and found her nose crashing into someone's chest. The girl landed on the ground with a thud and rubbed her butt, wincing in pain.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." The person she had crashed into held out their hand. Lily looked up to see the boy from the other night in front of her. The girl's heart raced as she laid her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going." she apologized, looking at the ground.

"No problem but you did seem like you were in a hurry,"

"Um, yes I am but I shouldn't be rude. My name is Lily, Lily Styls." Lily extended her hand this time and smiled at the red-headed boy.

"Hello, my name is Blake, Blake Evans." the boy shook Lily's hand, a smirk on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Blake, um, have we met before?" the silverette asked, trying to remove her hand from his.

"No, unless you were the girl running around in my dreams." The boy brought the back of Lily's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it.

"Um, what?" Blake was about to answer her when someone yelled her name from up the stairs. Lily pulled her hand away in time to wave at Odd as he bounded down the stairs, landing beside the silverette and giving her pale cheek a kiss.

"Hey, sweet heart." he greeted the girl, engulfing her in his purple covered arms.

"Hey, where are you heading off to?" she asked, kissing Odd on the cheek with a smile.

"It's almost dinner time, we were coming to get you so we can head off to eat." Odd pointed to the top of the stairs and Lily barely made out the forms of her other friends as they walked down the steps.

"Oh alright, let's go. Hey Blake-" Lily went to introduce the new kid to her boyfriend when she discovered that the red-head had disappeared. Before Lily could react to his absence Odd's phone began to ring and he excused himself, heading towards the wall and whispering into the mobile.

"Odd, are you coming?" Aelita called to the blonde, only to receive Odd's hand waving them away.

"Guess he'll meet us at the cafeteria," Ulrich claimed, shoving Lily down the hall against her wishes. The poor girl struggled against Ulrich's strength only to be shoved through the doors out into the sun. The group slowly strolled over to the cafeteria as it was beginning to fill with dozens of students, all wanting something to eat.

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll see you all tomorrow." Yumi waved her friends goodbye as she walked past the metal gates and towards her home. Lily entered the bustling room and grabbed two trays, making sure to fill the second one as full as possible.

"Two trays Miss Styls?" the lunch lady asked, her brown eye brow raised.

"I'm getting Odd some dinner since he's talking on his phone, it must be important. Oh, do you mind giving him an extra helping?"

"I can't do that sorry, there's not enough servings today."

"But its meatballs, Odd's favorite. Um, give him my serving, I'll be fine with just Brussels sprouts tonight." Lily smiled up at the woman.

"You truly are a sweetheart Lily, Odd better keep his grip tight on you." the woman winked at her joke, which only confused the silverette.

"But he doesn't have a grip on me." the girl mumbled walking towards the table. Her confusement dissolved when she saw a familiar blonde head, the hair spiked to a point. Lily smiled as she set the tray in front of the boy and took her seat beside him. The silverette noticed that the blonde boy beside her had his head slammed against the table and was groaning loudly.

"Odd, it's not that bad." Jeremie said, through tiny bits of Brussels sprouts.

"Yeah, its only Thanksgiving." Aelita pointed out.

That's just it, its Thanksgiving! What are you doing for the holiday Aelita?" Odd asked, raising his head from the table.

"Um, Jeremie's father invited me for the holiday." The answer caused Odd to groan loudly and slam his head hard on the white table.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, stabbing a sprout and putting it in her mouth, chewing softly.

"**Odd** has something to ask, don't you Odd?" Ulrich said nudging the boy with the back of his fork.

"No." the soft reply was muffled by the table.

"Odd, don't chicken out, think of how they'll all feel if you don't ask." Aelita growled, causing the boy to dart into a sitting position.

"Well, Lily..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I know you don't have family or any place to go for Thanksgiving and.." the boy kept fumbling over his words and fidgeting with his hands.

"Odd just spit it out," Lily growled, growing impatient with Odd.

"Lily will come to Italy with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily will you come to Italy with me?" his voice was meek and he shyly looked up at her from the table.  
"Italy? Why?" the girl's face was red and her heart raced inside her chest.  
"Well my parents want to meet you and they thought it would be a good idea if you would come out for Thanksgiving." Odd was sitting up now and fidgeting with his fingers. A smile appeared on the girl's pale lips as she placed her hands over his, stopping the fidgeting.  
"I'd love to go Italy." Lily saw her smile reflect on the boy's face as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure.  
"Well Lily, let's go get you packed. You'll most likely leave tomorrow night." Aelita said, lifting her tray from the table. Lily followed the pinkette out of the cafeteria and back towards the dorm. The girls pulled out suitcases from the closet that Lily found in a magazine a few weeks ago. The silverette was thankful that the suitcases were actually going to be handy, she had felt guilty since Odd was the one that bought them for her.  
"I'm glad we're able to get out of this school." the silverette sighed, packing away a few shirts into the purple and black bag.  
"Well don't get so happy, you're overfilling your case there." Aelita laughed, taking away a few articles of clothing before closing and zipping it shut.  
"Oops, my bad," the two girls laughed before putting the full suitcases back in the closet and getting ready for bed.  
It didn't take long for Lily to hear the soft and shallow breathing of her roommate as they both laid in the darkness. She wiggled her arms out of the black sheets and tried her hardest to fall asleep but it was all in vain, she was too nervous about going all the way to Italy.  
Lily had asked Odd how they would get there and he simply replied by train. They would get on a train at 6:00 pm and arrive in Italy at 8:00 am, it would be approximately 14 hours. Odd also told Lily to wear something comfortable and to bring a pillow so she could fall asleep, she still didn't understand why she had to wear something comfortable since all her clothes fitted her perfectly.  
Lily sighed heavily after countless minutes of tossing and turning and she finally had enough. The girl threw off the blankets and silently slipped out of the dark room. The girl tiptoed down the hallway and out into the open air. The full moon made her silver hair shimmer as she walked through the forest, the chill air brushing against her arms. The girl had no idea where she was going or why but she found herself in the sewers and walking down the long, twisting tunnels. Lily stopped outside the tall factory, its metal walls looming over the girl and covering the moon. There was a tiny ladder that led to the top of the factory and Lily quickly climbed it.  
The silverette looked over the edge down at the raging ocean below as the waves crashed against the shore, ripping away shards of rock and debris. She closed her eyes, blocking out the image as her arms slowly left her sides and raised in the air. Suddenly two hands grabbed onto her wrists, pulling her off the ledge and into someone's chest.  
"Careful, you don't want to fall off and into the water." a deep baritone voice whispered into her ear. Lily looked over her shoulder to see two black eyes, barely shrouded with red hair, staring at her.  
"Blake, what are you doing here?" the girl asked, leaving the boys arms and facing him.  
"Not, Blake." the boy breathed out, trying his hardest to talk normally. Confused, Lily peered deep into his black eyes and noticed the tiny X.A.N.A mark in their center.  
"X.A.N.A?" she breathed out.  
"Yes, I came to see you." the boy placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her into his arms once again.  
"Why did you come to see me? How are you possessing Blake without activating a tower?" Lily fought off the boy's arms and remained at a distance.  
"I created this boy so I could interact with you on Earth. I need your help."  
"You need my help?"  
"Yes, please."  
"What do you need my help for?"  
"Come to Lyoko, Sector 5 I need more information."  
"You just want to use me! No X.A.N.A I will not help you get more knowledge so you can destroy my friends and Odd!" Lily began to walk towards the ladder but Blake grabbed onto her wrist with a death grip.  
"No you will help me! I refuse to let you go!" The grip got tighter and tighter the more Lily struggled to get free. The boy dragged his prisoner down towards the computer room, fighting her off as much as he could. Blake was finally able to throw Lily into a scanner. The silverette hit the metal lining of the tube hard but was able to regain herself before the doors shut. The girl frantically reached for her silver phone that was in her pockets, fishing through the contacts.  
Please, help. Go to the factory! she quickly hit send as the doors shut and the scanning began. The silverette landed on her feet on the snowy ground of the Ice Sector. The girl looked around before bolting for the nearest tower, unaware of the dozens of monsters chasing her. Crabs, hornets, blocks and dozens of other X.A.N.A made creatures surrounded the tiny girl before she was able to make it to the silver safe zone.  
"I said you are going to help me!" an angry voice pounded in her ears, forcing the girl to cover them and crouch down. The distraction allowed enough time for the monsters to circle and crowd the frightened girl.  
"Let me go!" she called out as the monsters got closer. Lily felt her heart ram against her chest as a new person materialized before her. Blake stood over the frightened girl dressed in all black with red lines streaking across the outfit towards the glowing Eye of X.A.N.A mark in the center of his shirt.  
"I can't let you go. You will help me!" Blake grabbed Lily's wrist again and yanked her to her feet. The young girl called out for help and continued to fight off the boy as he dragged her across the snow. The girl dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop him from moving her any further. Tiny tracks formed in the snow-covered ground as they inched towards the end of the sector.  
"Lily!" a familiar voice washed over the girl's body as a smile bubbled on her face.  
"Jeremie! Please, help!" she called back, hoping the boy could save her.  
"Alright I've got a lock on your location I'm sending in the rescue team. Try to stay out of the digital sea!" the voice warned, giving Lily a new surge of strength and energy. The girl fought back harder now as she heard the quiet buzz and sounds of feet hitting the snow.  
"X.A.N.A! Let her go!" Odd was the first yell out and fire at the boy. One stray arrow hit Blake's hand, forcing him to release his prisoner. The sudden release of pressure caused Lily to stumble over her feet, she fell back and was caught in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes she saw Blake staring at her face. His mouth twitched nervously and there was a tint of sadness in his eyes.  
"I need you but you fight me. I will show you why joining me is the right decision." The boy lowered his mouth onto Lily's, lightly pressing their lips together and sending a wave of electricity through her body. When he release her lips and her body, purple lightening circled her body and Lily screamed out in pain. Ulrich and Yumi were the first to react and they both charged towards the red-headed boy, weapons aimed and deadly. Odd, on the other hand, sprinted to his girlfriend's side and wrapping her in his arms just as the electricity vanished.  
"Odd, what happened." the girl whispered, trying to reach for his face with her hand. Instead her body felt too weak and her hand dropped onto the ground before disappearing, along with the rest of her body. Odd stayed on his knees, his arms open and vacant, a look of despair in his eyes.  
The next few hours were a blur to Lily. All she remembered from the previous night was crawling out of the metal tubes and passing out on the cold tile.  
"Lily?" a light hand slowly rocked the girl's shoulder as she woke from her slumber. Lily's eyes fluttered open to find green eyes peering into her face.  
"Aelita? What happened?" the girl asked.  
"X.A.N.A forced you to go to Lyoko and there was this boy that kissed you. Then, well then you devirtualized and Odd carried you to the room. We were all really worried about you."  
"I'm sorry. I really don't remember any of that though."  
"Well we told the nurse you weren't feel well so she let you rest today."  
"Today? Wait, what time is it?" the girl frantically looked around for a clock.  
"It's 5:30,"  
"5:30?! I'm suppose to meet Odd at the gates in thirty minutes!" the girl jumped from her bed and lunged for the closet. She threw open the door and yelped in shock at the empty space standing before her. "Where are my bags?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the pinkette.  
"The boys came by a few minutes ago and grabbed them, they said something about not wanting you to over do yourself because of last night." Aelita winked, walking over and grabbing a pink hat. The brim of the hat reached far out, creating a shadow that covered the girl's entire face.  
"Oh alright, so how are you getting to Jeremie's house?" The girl's continued their chat in that hallway, walking towards the front gates.  
"We're going to walk, it's not all that far really."  
"I thought Jeremie said his house was like 5 miles from the school?"  
"Well yeah, but if we walk we will make it there before lights out and the fresh air will be good for us."  
"Especially Jeremie." The two giggled as they neared the entrance. Lily looked ahead to see Odd waiting, his feet surrounded by their suit cases. The girl noticed that Odd's bags were blue and purple and one kept moving around, as if something was inside it. Lily bent over the jittering bag and unzipped, revealing a gray canine that licked her pale face with his pink, saliva soaked tongue.  
"Thanks for letting him out, I was waiting fort you to get here so we could walk to the station." Odd said, helping the silverette to her feet. The two greeted each other with a quick kiss before waving goodbye to Aelita and Jeremie. Odd had packed the bags into a tiny cart and was dragging it behind them while Kiwi strolled a few feet ahead.  
"So how long were you waiting for me?" Lily asked as they turned the corner and crossed the street.  
"Not long maybe thirty minutes."  
"Thirty minutes is long,"  
"Maybe but when a girl like you needs her rest thirty minutes seems like thirty seconds."  
"What do you mean a girl like me?"  
"Well you're not exactly human and anything that makes you pass out in the real world is truly trouble. Don't you remember the millions of times you almost died in the past three months?"  
"Yeah, who would've guess Earth was so dangerous."  
"Its not, its only dangerous to you." Odd laughed wrapping his free arm around the girl's shoulders and drawing her close to him.  
"I don't know why its so deadly to me though."  
"Maybe because you are not from Earth?"  
"So its trying to kill me, like I'm a virus?"  
"You are not a virus, farthest thing from it." Odd held the door open for the girl and she kept it open as he loaded the luggage inside the station. "Stay here with Kiwi, I'll get the tickets." the boy flashed his parents credit card in her face before leaving her in the center of the station, next to a fake palm tree and wooden bench. The blonde soon returned minutes later with two white and brown papers in his hand. "Alrighty, we're on the 6:30 train to Turin, my home town." The smile on the boy's face was contagious and spread on the girls lips as she checked the time on her watch.  
"We better get on then, its 6:25 and we want a good seat right?"  
"Well the seats are already picked out for us but we do have to pack Kiwi on, he's going to be my carry on luggage."  
"Carry on luggage?" the girl asked as she watched Odd zip the dog back into the blue bag.  
"Yeah, its a bag that you can keep with you at all times hence the name 'carry on luggage'" the boy smirked.  
"Well sorry I'm not fully used to all the terms yet, I've only been human for three months."  
"You know with all this talk about you not being human and Earth, anyone listening in would think you're an alien and not a virtual person from Lyoko." The boy laughed, leading the girl onto the train as the men loaded their belongings. "Alright our seat numbers are 24a and 24b. Right here!" the boy moved down the small aisle towards their seat. Lily noticed that the seats weren't individual ones like they have in their classrooms but instead they were one giant seat. Two or three people could fit on one if they huddled close together, which wasn't a bad thing with Odd on the trip. The seats were covered with old leather that was cracking and worn in every place. There was also a tiny table in front of the seats so they could enjoy the meals that would be passed around.  
"Wow, this is cool!" the young girl cooed, her eyes sparkling with wonderment.  
"If you think this is cool wait till you get on a plane, now that's awesome." an elderly man with wrinkles covering his face. His gray hair was thin and was vacant on the top of his head.  
"You've been on a plane!" the girl squeaked but was pulled away by her boyfriend before she could get a reply.  
"You don't want to block the aisle, people on trains aren't the nicest." Odd warned, allowing her to sit down first. Lily looked behind her and noticed that a line of people were angrily glaring at her, smiting the two as they sat down. Many sighed in relief and pushed their way through, bumping into Odd with elbows and hands while giving petty apologies.  
"Why are they so rude?" Lily asked, glaring as a girl was pushed into Odd's lap and a red blush crossed his face. The blonde helped the girl to her feet and she apologized quickly while being pushed by two other women, also saying sorry. Many other people passed them and then the train began to move.  
Sunlight filtered through the window and Lily pressed her nose against the cool grass. Cooing as the grass and metal rails blended together. The sky above sparkled in her eyes as she looked around her. After a few minutes of driving Lily leaned against Odd's shoulder as the sun began to set. The boy lifted his arm and laid it across her body as she snuggled in his chest. Kiwi moved under their seat but was soon asleep just as Lily and Odd were.  
When Lily woke from her slumber she was wrapped in Odd's arms, both of them laying down on the seat with pillows and blankets around them. The girl wiggled out of Odd's arms and looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the sparkling of the sun's light on the ocean's surface.  
"Odd, look!" the girl shook the boy awake and pointed towards the scene. He drowsily rubbed his eyes and watched the girl, a smile on his almost awake face.  
"Yes, yes, I see the ocean." the boy commented, wrapping his arms around the buzzing girl.  
"This is amazing!"  
"I didn't expect you to be so excited, then again you get happy when you see a bee on a flower." the boy said as the train entered a small tunnel and blocked the ocean from their eyes. Soon it screeched to a stop and a puff of wind blasted back their hair as the doors opened, allowing everyone off. Odd quickly took Lily's hand and guided her outside the vehicle where five people were waiting and waving at them. There was a tall man that had a black tattoo around the lower part of his arm and had light brown hair that had so much gel in it to create points near the top of his head. Next to him was a shorter girl with lilac colored hair that had a scarf tied around it and pulled it up on the top of her head. In front of the woman was a short girl with brown hair that had purple streaks in it, her hair was long and shiny and ended near her waist. Next to her was a girl with lilac hair but was cut in a pixie cut and the ends near her face were curled towards her chin. The last person Lily saw was another girl that had light brown hair and the ends were splashed with different shades of purple and ended near her chin, unlike her sister her hair was a straight cut instead of being vertical. They all waved and hollard out hellos as the two teens approached them. The girl with the lilac hair tied with a scarf was the first to take Lily's hands in her own.  
"Welcome, Lily. Welcome to Italy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Italy!" the girl with the scarf in her purple hair ran up to the silverette and threw her arms around the young one's shoulders, drawing her into a tight embrace. Crimson eyes looked around wildly until they gazed upon the blonde with spiked hair as he walked towards the taller male, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Its good to see you again, son." the man said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, same here dad." Odd replied, leaving the embrace. "Um, mom, I think you're suffocating her." the purple haired girl yelped in surprise and released Lily as she tried aimlessly to regain control of herself. The silverette held her head tightly with one hand as Odd lightly took her other.

"Wow Odd, she is so cute!" the young girl with the brown hair and purple tips squealed, running towards the young couple.

"Um, t-thanks." Lily stuttered out, nervous about all the attention she was getting.

"Well we better introduce ourselves. My name is Kendra." the girl with the purple streaks claimed, putting her light, almost tan, hand on her chest.

"My name is Andrea!" claimed the purple tips girl, excitedly.

"And my name is Aura." greeted the last girl with the lilac hair, the smile on her face was soft and welcoming and Lily felt herself relax just a tad.

"Aura and I are the oldest, twins then there's Kendra who is just two years older than Odd." Andrea explained.

"Oh, so you are the youngest?" Lily asked her boyfriend and he sheepishly agreed with her as the family began to walk outside the train station. The bright sun momentarily blinded the silverette and her red eyes grew wide when she witness all the sounds and colors of Italy. Beneath the bridge they were on roared a river as the waves splashed against the gray cemented tiles that they stood on. The buildings jutted up from the ground and created various lengths of shade from the sun as they walked. Lily marveled at the different shades of the buildings as they passed. They all had wide windows on the front and some had a canopy that created more shade as people stopped and gazed inside. The street lamps above shined with a black luminous glow as Lily watched the different people walk past her. They all had different shapes, sizes and colors. Some were splashed in different colors while others drowned in them and drew the most attention.

"Wow, this place is so colorful and big!" Lily breathed out, much to Odd's amusement.

"Well, it is a city, much bigger than the school." The boy laughed out, leaning across their hands and kissing her pale cheek lightly.

"No kissing in public little brother," Aura scoffed, a playful smile on her face. A red blush crossed over Lily's cheeks before she registered the smile on the oldest's face as the small family turned into a tiny shop. The floors were lined with tiles that were once white but years of dirt had turned them a sickly gray color. There were cans and boxes of food lined up strictly on plastic wooden shelves that almost touched the ceiling and casted shadows from the blinding string lights above.

"What is this place?" Lily whispered into Odd's ear as his mother handed him a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Odd quickly took her hand and dragged the silverette away from the group as she watched them all split up.

"This is a grocery store. We can buy food here, like the food we need on the list for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, its a holiday the Americans celebrate."

"Americans?"

"Yes, people that live in North America, preferably the United States. A long time ago only Native Americans, or Indians, lived in North America but then people from Great Britain traveled over and settled there...wait do you not pay attention in History?" Odd looked over at the silverette as she giggled lightly in her hand.

"I don't and I thought you didn't either."

"Well I learned this a long time ago before I came to Kadic."

"Well if you didn't learn it at Kadic how could I?"

"They still teach it in History, we're suppose to have a test on it when vacation is over."

"A test?" Lily stopping, her red eyes growing wide as Odd began to grab various boxes, bags and pouches.

"Yes, a test that I will skillfully pass-"

"Thanks to Jeremie sitting next to you."

"Well at least you have Aelita next to you, I think she's smarter than Jeremie!"

"The two little Einsteins are perfect for each other, aren't they?" the two teenagers giggled down the various aisles, grabbing anything they needed while crossing off the scribbled words on the paper.

"Alright, now all we have to get is the turkey and we need at least three."

"Three?" the girl stopped in the middle of the aisle, receiving dirty looks from all the people that followed behind the two.

"Yes, three. We're a big family and we eat a lot, you've seen me eat at the school." the boy giggled grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her out of the way.

"Well yes; but you're whole family eats like you?" the girl panicked at the thought of all of the Della Robbia's eating and her going to bed hungry.

"Not all of us just me and my parents."

"So half of you?"

"Yup," the boy looked over at the girl with a grin of his face and a light laugh escaping his lips. The laugh pulled the smile from the girl's face as they gathered the food and headed towards the register to meet up with the rest of the family.

"Oh joy, you found us and you got everything on the list!" Odd's mother gathered all the groceries and lined them on a black conveyor belt. Lily watched as the cashier swiped the food and handed it for the bagger who placed the food carefully in plastic and paper bags before putting it in carts. Slowly the price climbed up with every scan and every few seconds the cashier had to hit the keyboard before her. Finally with two shopping carts full of bags the family left the store and headed down more sidewalks towards a large brick house.

"This is it, let's all load the bags inside then give Lily a tour." Odd's father smiled towards the silverette as Aura pulled out a ring of keys and looked for the correct one. She finally found it and put it in the key hole and unlocked the door, holding it open for everyone. Lily was the second one to enter the house, being pulled by Odd.

Lily found herself gasping at the large room she was in. It was connected with several halls and had large furniture spaciously around it. There was a large gray couch against a wall painted with a mix of purple and blue swirls. On the opposite wall of the couch was a large television surrounded with two long, large speakers. In front of the tv was a large glass coffee table.

"Wow, this place is amazing." she whispered, her eyes wide with amazement.

"This is just the living room, come on I'll show you around." Odd took her hand and led her down one of the many hallways.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I miss you." a woman whispered on top of a fluffy blue comforter. She had long, silky pink hair that fell to the small of her back. The woman took a gold lined brush and stroked it through her hair, smoothing out every strand. Behind the woman was a wooden lined doorway which she didn't face. Half way covered by the shadow of the door was a tall figure. The figure didn't move from their spot and only gazed at the woman as she continued to brush her hair._

_"I'm sorry I've been so busy but I'm trying to help us." the voice that came from the figure was rough, like a male's. He reached out his hand even though he was too far to comfort the woman as she let out a light sob. The woman set the brush on the comforter and turned to stare at the man masked by the shadows._

_"You heard the doctors, she was the only one I will ever have. Ever." Tears welling in the woman's eyes and her voice became hoarse from sobbing._

_"No there's a way I know there is. I can create another, just as I created-"_

_"YOU CAN'T JUST CREATE A PERSON ON A COMPUTER! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! ITS NOT NATURAL!" the woman was beyond screaming at the man and she grabbed the brush. Instead of pulling it through her pink locks she tossed at it the man, not caring where it landed._

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she felt exhausted. The girl rolled over to find the glowing red numbers on the clock, 3:13am. Lily stretched her arms and threw the covers from her body. She glanced over at the bed beside her to see the person sound asleep, undisturbed. Lily smiled to herself and exited the room. Heading down the hallway Lily entered a small metal door to find a row of lockers and another door that led to the showers. The girl knew no one would be up for another hour or so, so Lily stripped off her pajamas and stepped into the steaming waters.

It had been a week since Thanksgiving Break and Lily hadn't been able to sleep past 3 in morning, no matter how late she slept. Lily found that she was being plagued by nightmares and she had no idea what they were about, all she remembered from them was the woman with the long pink hair. The girl knew the dreams weren't terrifying and never gave her much to fear except for the sleepless nights.

The water splashed onto Lily's face, cleansing her mind of the dreams making the girl feel as if the water was capturing the images and dragging them down the drain. Though that was only in Lily's imagination, the images were still burned into her memory and she saw the woman crying every time she closed her eyes.

Soon the steam in the room became to much and Lily turned off the water and exited towards the lockers to get dressed. She wrapped the towel around her silver hair and proceeded to dress in a long azure top with a pair of black skinny jeans. The outfit was purchased in Italy and was a gift from Odd's mom. Lily felt horrible about accepting the gift but couldn't bring herself to turn the woman down, she was just too nice to Lily.

Lily walked back to her room and checked the clock once again. The current time now was 3:45am. It was still too early to wake anyone up and too late to go back to sleep, besides Lily already had a shower. Instead of waking up Aelita Lily dried her hair, threw the towel in the closet and left the building. Lily wandered around the courtyard, sitting on a bench and looking at the night sky.

"Enjoying the moonlight?" a voice asked, approaching the girl. Lily turned to find Blake waltzing towards her. His red hair glowed in the moonlight as did his dark eyes. Of course the thing that stuck out the most about the boy was the glowing red mark in the center of his eyes, telling Lily that wasn't Blake in front of her.

"X.A.N.A? Why are you here?" Lily asked, not moving from her seat.

"To talk, to explain."

"Explain? You mean to explain why you kissed me on Lyoko a few weeks ago?" Lily asked, her voice unemotional.

"It was the only way to show you."

"Show me what?"

"Have you not seen? The images, memories?" X.A.N.A asked, taking a seat next to the girl.

"The nightmares? Are you talking about the dreams I've been having?" X.A.N.A slowly nodded his head. "What do they mean."

"I do not know how to explain. Come to factory, I will show you." X.A.N.A took Lily's hand, dragging the girl past the school and into the forest. The boy never let go even when they were racing up the ladders and down the ropes into the elevator. He helped the girl to the computer room and seated her on the leather chair. Lily stared at a blank screen as X.A.N.A inserted an unmarked disc. The screen flickered to life and showed a tall man with frizzy gray hair and beard to match. He wore tiny glasses and his hair seemed long and tangled. His voice was the most terrifying about the man, it was the same voice that spoke in her dreams.

"Its been three days since we heard the news." the man began. "Anthea is no longer able to bare children. Apparently we were lucky to even have Aelita. This has been stressful on Anthea and I know I should be there for her but something in this lab is keeping me from being at her side. I found something on Lyoko. Its a giant board and I'm able to take genes from anybody I can. I can splice those genes and maybe even create a child. A new child that we can raise just as we are doing with Aelita. The only problem is this is just an experiment and I don't want to get Anthea's hopes up." the screen blurred and eventually the video cut out. Lily turned the chair towards the man leaning against the metal walls, tears in her eyes.

"What, what does that mean?" Lily asked, her breath quickening.

"There's more explanation on Lyoko. I will show you and I promise you no harm." X.A.N.A took Lily's hand, she hesitantly nodded her head and joined the boy in the scanners. They both waited for the doors to close and the process to begin.

Back at the school Odd woke with a smile on his face and an empty belly. He stretched his arms and shook the still sleeping Ulrich awake and the two headed for the showers.

"So I take it Lily enjoyed everything that happened during the break?" Ulrich asked, already knowing the answer from the countless stories Odd told him since they'd been back.

"I don't think I've ever seen my family be so chill with a girl before. They're normally hostile but they greeted her with open arms. The break was incredible!" Odd said through his toothbrush as the boys got ready. They both continued their chat and headed back towards the room to dress. Outside their door was a very worried pinkette that was tapping her foot steadily against the ground.

"Aelita, why are you here?" Ulrich asked, unlocking the door.

"Odd have you seen Lily?" Aelita asked, stepping into the room and laying on the bed.

"Um, no, why?" Odd asked, pulling out his usual clothes.

"Um, Aelita, could you like look away?" Ulrich pointed out, blushing slightly.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Aelita's ears and cheeks were pink as she placed her hands over her eyes and curled into her knees.

"Anyways, where do you think Lily is?" Ulrich asked, dressing enough to where Aelita could look again.

"I have no idea, I thought she would be in here with Odd. She wasn't in her room and she's not in the cafeteria, Jeremie already checked."

"She probably went for a morning walk, she hasn't been able to sleep you know?" Odd pointed out, the worry in his voice going unmasked.

"Maybe but she would be back by now, right?"

"Maybe, let's go get some breakfast and meet up with Yumi. If she's not back by first period then we'll check out Lyoko." Ulrich said, helping the pinkette off of his bed and out into the hall. The three walked eagerly towards the cafeteria. They looked around after grabbing the biscuits and gravy to find Jeremie hiding behind his laptop.

Aelita took her seat next to the blonde and noticed he had two tiny ear buds in and his attention was on the screen that had a video of her father on it. Aelita squished her eye brows together and reached over, pulling out one of the ear buds.

"Jeremie, what are you watching?" she asked as Jeremie paused the video and turned his attention on the pinkette.

"I, I don't know how to explain this." Jeremie said, taking off his glasses and massaging his blue eyes.

"Explain what?" Ulrich asked as Odd dug into his food.

"Aelita do you remember everything about your past?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you remember why Franz created Lyoko?"

"Dad never said, I don't remember him talking about it even when mom was taken."

"Well I think I know why." Jeremie stated, replacing his glasses and staring at the pinkette.

"Well explain Einstein." Odd said, dropping his fork and focusing on the conversation.

"Well in the video Franz says that Aelita's mom couldn't have another child after Aelita so he created Lyoko to splice their DNA."

"So what's that have to do with anything?" Ulrich asked, Aelita growing uncomfortably silent.

"I have no idea but we should head to the factory as fast as possible." Jeremie said, closing the lap top and heading for the doors. He waited patiently for the others and they all jogged for the forest. Ulrich called and explained everything Yumi so she could meet them there.

They all went as fast as they could and met the Asian in the computer room. It wasn't long until Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were on Lyoko and heading towards the edge of the sector.

"Should we be worried about X.A.N.A?" Yumi asked, running out of breath as a white bubble absorbed the teens.

"No, he's been unusually quiet and I'm sure he's gone." Jeremie claimed, calming pressing as many keys as possible. The four ran through Sector Five until they reached the terminal.

"Alright, Aelita just pass this door and we can learn everything about Lyoko and its history." Yumi said, a comforting smile on her pale, painted face. Aelita nodded and opened the door. The white doors moved out of the way quickly to reveal someone on the other end. Their back was turn towards the Warriors but her silver hair was a dead give away.

"Lily?" Odd called out her name and ran towards the girl only to be stopped when she held out her hand and turned towards them. There were tears streaking down her face and her eyes were redder than usual.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked as Aelita took a step closer to the silverette.

"Aelita, I'm your sister." Lily whispered, the tears still streaming down her face as a weak smile played on her lips.

_**A/N: Alright I am so sorry it took so long for this update, I kind of got busy with my X-Men: Evolution fic and totally forgot about this story. Anyways I hope you are all still enjoying this story, I hope its not boring I'm trying to come up with plots and stuff and with this story it just isn't working the way I want it to. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if possible. Thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You're my sister?" Aelita asked, raising a hand to her mouth.

"That's what this says." Lily stepped aside and allowed the pinkette to veiw. Aleita's face lit up with the light of the green data before her. Aelita held her breath as the others stood and watched her, Odd put his arms around Lily and they both watched the pinkette's reactions. Finally Aelita closed the data and turned towards her friends.

"Well Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Lily is techniqually my sister. Jeremie can you virtualize us, please?" Aelita asked, her voice growing weak.

"Alright, I'm bringing you all back."

"Except me, Jeremie." Lily yelled, hoping she got the computer genius' attention.

"What? Lily, why?" Odd asked, looking into her crimson eyes with worry.

"There's something I have to do on Lyoko. Don't worry Odd, I'll be fine." Lily reassured the boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lily, I am not letting you go by yourself." Odd claimed, his voice growing hard as did his eyes.

"Odd, I'm sorry but I have to do this by myself." Lily pushed past the angry boy and bolted through the white doors, running to fast for any of them to follow.

"Jeremie, stop her!" Yumi cried out, her eyes searching for any sign of the silverette.

"I-I can't, I can't even find her on the screen. Its like she vanished." Jeremie claimed, his voice completly filled with shock.

"What are you saying?" Aelita asked.

"I'll continue to bring you all back and show you. Give me a few minutes." Jeremie typed the keys furiously and watched as most of his friends returned. Jeremie waited patiently as the elevator dinged with the arrival of the warriors.

"Alright, Jeremie." Ulrich said, sauntering over to the screen along with Aelita, Yumi and Odd. They all crowded around as Jeremie continued to press buttons that changed the tiny monitor.

"Alright, so this is a tracker. It's suppose to scan all areas of Lyoko and give me the coordinates of anyone's current location. I've been running this with the sole purpose of finding Lily and it can't find her.

"But we know she's on Lyoko, Jeremie we just saw her." Yumi claimed, throwing her hand at the screen dramatically.

"That's why I'm confused and shocked. Anyways lets head to the dorm so Aelita can explain how her and Lily are sisters." Jeremie sighed, getting up from the leather chair and stretching. They all walked towards the elevator and making their way back to the dormitory.

Meanwhile on Lyoko Lily ran through the tangled halls of Sector Five. Her eyes were hard with determination and she avoided all the monsters that bowed in her presence. Lily ran to the other end of the sector where a large glowing tower stood. The silverette took a deep breath before stepping into the tower, allowing it to consume her body. She walked to the edge of the sector facing the south. Normally it would lead to the Ice Sector but since she was on the left she knew she wouldn't be greeted with snowy land. Lily extended her arms, closed her eyes and fell off the ledge. Dozens of green ones and zeroes passed by the girl as she fell through the internet and towards her destination.

Lily exited through a different glowing tower to find a vacant white area infront of her. The girl took a deep breath and began to run again, heading towards a small black dot. Lily slowed her pace as the dot began to grow, revealing a small cave. The inside of the cave was nothing but black bitterness and Lily found it surprisingly hard to see even though she could see perfectly fine when she was working for X.A.N.A.

"Why are you here, Lily?" a chilling voice sounded from the darkness.

"I have questions and you are the only one that can answer them." Lily said, gathering the courage that was trying to escape her heart.

"Well what are they?"

"Do you promise to tell me everything, truthfully?"

"Of course why would I lie to you?"

"Because no one has been truthful with me for a while."

"Well child, come deeper inside and take a seat." a shadow figure was barely visible as an arm gestured for her to take more steps.

"I'm looking forward to our chat, father."

Back at the dormitory Aelita was in the corner of Odd's and Ulrich's room. She was currently sit on Odd's bed with Kiwi in her lap. The mutt was sound asleep and comfortable with the soft stroking of his fur from Aelita's pale hand.

"Ok so this is what I found out from the data that Lily showed me." Aelita took a deep breath and looked at all her friends before continuing. "I guess my mother couldn't bare another child so my father decided to mess with genetics on Lyoko. He spliced his genes with my mom's and created a human sequence code. Of course there was a flaw and he wasn't able to virtualize Lily onto Earth. Instead he kept her on Lyoko so she could grow and then X.A.N.A happened and I guess he took her code and destroyed her."

"But that doesn't explain why he brought her back." Odd said, his voice filled with worry about his girlfriend.

"I think he brought her back to initially destroy Lyoko but there was something else I found out." Aelita replied, her gaze dropping to the sleeping dog.

"What?" Yumi asked, leaning against the door.

"Lily isn't X.A.N.A's heart."

"That was a lie?" Jeremie questioned, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Yes, the truth is X.A.N.A is somehow in love with Lily." Aelita claimed, her voice reflecting the disbelief in her own words.

"How is that even possible?" Ulrich asked, trying to reel in Aelita's words.

"I guess it was when she was growing up on Lyoko, X.A.N.A must've watched her and fell in love. I don't know how but it is possible."

"Maybe X.A.N.A was once human before he became virus? Kind of like how you were Aelita." Jeremie said, his fingers wrapping around his chin as he calculated the possibilities.

"That could be possible but how?" Aelita said, gazing at the blonde.

"I have no idea, maybe that's what Lily is finding out. She seemed determined." Jeremie said watching his screen with curiosity.

"X.A.N.A being human, what's next? Giant worms that eat infants?" Odd exaggerated, slamming his back onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe Odd, maybe." Ulrich laughed, even though the laugh was half-hearted it felt good to add some life to the dull and worried group as they shared mixed glances at each other.

"So I guess we wait for Lily?" Yumi asked, still glancing at her friend.

"Yes, we wait for Lily to return."


	7. Chapter 7

"I never should have let her go alone." the blonde muttered into his pillow while his roommate clicked away mindlessly on the computer. The moon glowed dimly into their small cream colored room, giving the walls a subtle glow.

"She gave you no choice Odd. Besides she looked like she knew what she was doing." the brunette replied, finally closing all the windows on the screen and shutting down the machine. He stood from his seat and stretched his hands into the air, releasing a tight yawn. After he stretched, the brunette walked towards his closet and opened the plain, brown doors. He then began to strip, ignoring the other boy in the room. His roommate had already dressed in his pajamas and it was time he did the same. When Ulrich was down to his boxers he pulled out a light brown tank top and pulled it over his head.

"I know but I should've fought. She could be in danger." The blonde on his own bed laid an arm over his eyes and let out a forced breath of air from his mouth.

"I doubt that." the brunette sighed, brushing through his short hair.

"I don't. It's almost midnight and no one's heard from her." Odd lifted his head from the pillow and glanced at the clock sitting on his floor.

"Don't worry, Jeremie said if she's not back from Lyoko when school gets out we'll go and find her." Ulrich said, turning off the light and crawling into his own bed.

"I guess you're right." Odd murmured, his face fully engulfed in the cream pillow.

"Just get some rest. We'll probably see her in the morning." Ulrich said before yawning and falling into a deep sleep. Of course the blonde across from him was wide awake. He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling as different colored dots faded in and out of his vision. The clock glowed red numbers until it finally went off early the next morning.

On Lyoko a fire flickered with pixellated warmth in the corner. The silverette sat beside the flames and stared at the man across from her as he stroked his fingers through a silver beard.

"What is that you would like to know, Lilliann?" the man asked, finally fixing his glass covered gaze on her.

"My name is Lily. Also I would like to know the truth and the full truth." Lily's voice was cold as her red gaze rested on the man.

"Of course and I will answer anything you ask. The truth you seek though. Well its complicated to say the least."

"I don't care as long as I can relay the information to someone who can explain it better than you."

"I doubt there's a person other than your mother than can explain it better than me." the man chuckled sadly.

"Aelita might be able to, she's your daughter to." the man lifted his head, the smile on his aged face faded.

"Aelita, she's still alive?" the man asked, his hands beginning to shake.

"Of course she is, you saved her."

"No I didn't." Lily's eyes widened and she leaned forward as the man began to explain. "Years ago a comrade and I began working on Lyoko. I didn't know what his purpose for the world was for but mine was so I could have another daughter since my first was sick and bed-ridden most of the time."

"Your comrade, what was their name?" Lily interrupted.

"His name was Xayne. He was a younger lad, was most likely in your grade when the accident happened."

"He was only in ninth grade?"

"Yes, he was a brilliant child much like Jeremie and he always helped when he could. Xayne was mostly interested in Lyoko and the gene splicing that I was attempting. He had no troubles offering his help at any chance he could while still attending the academy."

"So he went to Kaidic?"

"Of course, he was my student and the only one that took my class seriously."

"So what was the accident?"

"Let me continue without interruption and I will explain what happened." Lily nodded her head and kept quiet as the man cleared his throat with a light cough. "I was almost finished with your structure and the materialization of your physical form when we found a bug. I thought it was just a normal bug one that would most likely take us a few hours maybe a day to get rid of, not a big deal. Well I called your mother and told her what was wrong then went to work. It was when I tried to analyze the bug that I realized it was a big problem. The bug could only be destroyed with someone on Lyoko. I had no way of getting rid of this bug and with your programming being so close and so fragile I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I sealed your information away and locked it so it would be safe."

"So what happened to the bug?"

"What did I say about inturuppting?" The glasses on the man's face slide down his nose to reveal the cold gray eyes surrounded with long black lashes.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, continue." Lily lowered her head and stared at her shaking hands that rested on her knees while the man picked up his story again.

"Right, I sealed away your programming and tried to find a way to destroy the virus. I was about to pull out my hair when Xayne offered to be transferred to Lyoko. He was the first person to ever be virtualized into the internet and I was taking every precaution I could think of. It took a few hours but it was finally ready and Xayne was more than prepared. He stepped into the scanners and that's when everything happened. It was just to fast for me to do anything about it." the man's hands flew to his face and he began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dampened his gray beard.

"What, what happened?" Lily softly spoke and tilted her head so she could peer under his hands.

"Aelita, Aelita happened."


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, this sun feels amazing!" the young Asian flipped her head back, basking in the sunlight as it made her pale skin glow.

"I didn't know you liked the sun so much Yumi." Aelita giggled, following her friends actions.

"So where's Jeremie?" Ulrich asked, brushing his slender fingers through his light brown hair as sweat dripped down his face.

"He said he'd meet us by the vending machine after school." Aelita commented, flipping her pink hair over her shoulders as she stared at the two roommates.

"I hope he hurries. We need to go searching for Lily." Odd sighed. Aelita's emerald eyes saddened when she saw the blonde. Ever since Lily left them in Sector 5 the blonde's attitude had sunken. His laughter ceased and his jokes were plain, if there were any jokes at all.

"Don't worry Odd, Jeremie promised that we would search for Lily if she wasn't here." Yumi said, hoping to cheer the boy up.

"Hey guys!" all four teenagers turned towards the school's doors to see a small blonde boy running towards them. He put his hands on his knees and gasped for breath when he finally stopped in front of them.

"Woah, Jeremie calm down." Yumi said as Aelita handed the boy a bottle of water from her back pack.

"Sorry but we have to go to Lyoko." Jeremie said, still gasping for breath.

"Yeah we know, we have to go look for Lily." Ulrich said, his eyes becoming clouded with concern.

"No, not just for Lily.X.A.N.A has launched an attack and this one seems bigger than all the others." Jeremie said, meeting all his friend's gazes.

"How do you know its so big?" Aelita asked, holding onto the boy's shoulders as his breathing slowed.

"I can explain at the factory but we have to leave now." Jeremie then began to run towards the forest followed by the others.

"I'll call William and tell him to meet us." Yumi said, already pulling out her mobile.

"Are you sure he'll come? I thought he said he was done going to Lyoko." Odd said, jumping down into the sewers.

"If this attack is big then we'll need him and hopefully I can convince him." Yumi said, her voice cutting off as the phone began to ring. Yumi's voice then drifted off as she explained the situation to the boy on the other line. Odd and Ulrich jumped onto their skateboards while Jeremie and Aelita rode on Jeremie's scooter. Yumi was the last to get on her board, still talking feverishly to William. The small group climbed the ladder and slid down the ropes, landing inside the elevator as Yumi hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"Not coming?" Ulrich asked, pressing the button.

"He's totally done, with all of us." Yumi sighed, leaning on the young brunette's shoulder for support. Ulrich's face became beet red and he tried to pretend her presence didn't effect him. Odd's foot tapped while Aelita fidgeted with her fingers as the elevator dropped them to the computer room. Once the doors opened everyone, except Jeremie, gasped at the sight inside.

The room was brightly lit up except for the hologram. The teenagers spread out so each of them could get a clear look at it. The map of Lyoko which was usually glowing with a bright light blue light was coated with black clouds. Every few seconds blinding light would cross over the sections, simulating lightning.

"Jeremie, what's happening?" Aelita asked, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure but there are dozens of activated towers, at least three for every sector." Jeremie said, already taking his seat. "You all need to hurry, I don't know what X.A.N.A's plan is but it can't be good." with those parting words the Lyoko warriors rode down to the scanners and waited patiently to be transported to the virtual world.

"Is this normal?" the silverette asked, putting in the final code on the last tower in Sector 6.

"No, right now you are putting Lyoko into hyper mode. This will allow you to engage in your most powerful ability." Franz explained from outside the tower.

"And what is this ability?" Lily asked, leaving the tower and meeting up with the elderly man.

"I can explain later, right now we wait."

"What are we waiting for?" Lily asked, looking at the sky as a light rain began. The drops landed around the two people, but didn't touch them.

"We were waiting for him." Franz lifted his arm and pointed towards the horizon. Lily squinted her eyes to see several monsters heading her way. There were hundreds of crabs, hornets, tarantulas and several other creatures marching towards them. At the head of the back, wielding a blood-red scythe was Blake. He was riding a top of a manta and heading towards them, his face expressionless. Lily crouched down and created two blue orbs in her palms, ready to attack the boy with red hair.

"Why are you here X.A.N.A?" Lily growled as the boy inched closer.

"Lily did you learn nothing from my story? This is not X.A.N.A, this is Xayne." Franz scorned, grabbing Lily's hands and disturbing her attack.

"Xayne," she whispered as the boy held out his hand to her.

"Please, Lily, please accompany to saving the world and Lyoko." Xayne asked through Blake's mouth.

"So Blake never existed, this is what you looked like before the accident?" Lily asked, clutching onto Xayne's shirt as they flew through the digital sea.

"Correct."

"So what are you doing? What's your plan?"

"To save Lyoko and the world. I might be able to restart my life." It was through his words that Lily realized his speaking was no longer short and cut off at certain vowels. He spoke smoother now and she noticed that his eyes no longer held the red eye they used to. Lily no longer spoke as they flew and arrived in the ice sector as a blizzard raged on. The snow buffeted Lily's body and she shivered from the sudden cold. It was after she stopped shivering did a midnight black coat appeared around her shoulders. Lily looked and noticed that the coat was outlined with blue fur and she was grateful for the sudden warmth.

"Where are we going?"

"To the battle." Xayne pointed his fingers towards the north and Lily gasped at the sight before her. All four of her friends were battling the various monsters of X.A.N.A's creations. Lily saw as Odd flipped through the air and fired laser arrow after laser arrow at the monsters while Ulrich separated into three people to attack more. Yumi and Aelita flew around the vehicles and fired when they got a clear shot.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, building up her power and firing at one of the monsters. She hit the mark on the first shot and destroyed it.

"Don't kill them, they are trying to help!" Xayne yelled, glaring at the girl.

"How are they helping?" Lily asked, her voice also rising.

"They are trying to destroy Aelita and protect the world." Lily's breath caught in her throat as she remembered the last thing Franz told her.

"But I might able to save her, I know I can save my sister!" Lily called, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Then do it already!" Xayne yelled, grabbing Lily's wrist and pushing her off the manta.

"LILY!" Odd screamed out as the girl fell from the sky.

"I've got her!" Aelita claimed, putting the pink board into overdrive to save the silverette.

"Thanks Aelita." Lily said sheepishly gazing at her sister.

"Its alright but where did you go?"

"I went to find the answer and I did." Lily slowly got to her feet and walked towards her sibling, careful not to slip and fall.

"Oh and what did you find-" Aelita's words were cut off and Lily placed her hands at the pinkette's temples. Lily closed her eyes and focused her power on the pinkette. The power radiating off of Lily and towards Aelita was to much and it caused both of them to scream out in pain. Electricity blasted from Lily's hands and caused the board to dematerialized. The girls were knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. Instantly the fighting stopped, the monsters retreated and the warriors headed towards their friends. Odd lunged towards Lily, hoping to catch her before she hit but he was blocked off by something invisible. It was when the two sisters hit the ground with a thud did a blue and pink orb form around them. It glowed and swirled with lightening and power.

"Jeremie what's going on?" Yumi asked, looking to the sky for answers.

"I-I have no idea!"

"I know what's happening." Xayne jumped from his monster and landed on the snow with a light thud.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked, drawing his swords. The blizzard seemed to subside since the war was over, allowing the warriors to get a clear look at the intruder.

"My name is Xayne. I was once partners with Franz Hopper as he was creating Lyoko."

"So you know what's happening?" Odd asked, banging his fists against the dome.

"Yes that is mental battle dome. Its to capture its opponent and destroy them mentally. It is one of Aelita's most powerful abilities."

"Aelita created this?" Yumi asked, gazing at the ball.

"In a sense yes."

"In a sense?"

"Yes, you see your true enemy was never X.A.N.A. It was Aelita."

"What? How?" Ulrich asked, as everyone else stared at the boy in shock.

"When Franz was creating Lily he sent me to Lyoko to destroy a virus. During the transportation there was an unexpected visitor. Aelita, who was around 10 at the time, had snuck into the scanner and was virtualized along side me. At first we didn't see a problem, Franz told Aelita to run towards a tower and she did while I tried to find the bug. unfortunately there were two different bugs. The one I found destroyed my human code, making me forever stay on Lyoko."

"And the other one?"

"The other one found Aelita. It attacked the girl and merged with her code, splitting her personality. This bug morphed Aelita's mind and she became dangerous."

"So what's happening now?" Jeremie asked, trying to reel in all the information.

"Franz gave Lily a mission to destroy Aelita but I'm not sure entirely what she doing."

"So what can we do?" Yumi asked, drawing her fans.

"We can only wait and help Lily when she needs it."

_**A/N: I really don't know how I feel about this chapter and I hope I'm not confusing any of you. If you are confused please feel free to ask me in either a review or PM me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I might be remaking it, I'm not sure yet. Anyway enjoy and thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. I'm working on some other stories but don't worry I plan on finishing this story before starting a new one. Shockingly enough there is only one more chapter left in this story. Sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if possible. Thanks.**_

Vibrant hues of red and pink swirled around the silvered girl as she stared down at her unconscious opponent. The girl took a deep breath before taking the first step towards the body. The person had long pink hair that curled at the ends and the strands were scattered around her body and the snowy ground. She wore a simple pink spandex outfit with a frosted skirt and shoulder sleeves.

"Aelita." the girl whispered, shocked at how her friend had changed in appearance. The girl felt a fear to turn the body around, not wanting to see how her facial features would've changed.

"She's not here." a voice sounded from behind the girl and she turned on her heel to find another pinkette. The pinkette leaned against the swirling colors of pink and red a look of unamusement in her green eyes. This pinkette looked a lot like the Aelita everyone had already seen, not the like the unconscious girl behind the silverette. This Aelita had the short pink hair that ended at her shoulders and the elf-like ears with one pierced.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Lily, don't fear me. I'm Aelita." the clone lifted her hand towards Lily and the girl took a step back.

"You are not Aelita. This is Aelita." Lily pointing behind her to the unconscious girl.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I can feel it in my heart and my eyes see the truth."

"The truth?" a smile crepted on the clone's face, an amused glimmer in her green eyes.

"Yes, when I went to visit Franz Hopper he awakened my true power in Lyoko."

"He gave you new eyes that see the truth. That's so dangerous." the smile faded from her face and her lips twitched slightly.

"Its not just the sight of truth that I have. I have the power to destroy anything evil that dares try to use Lyoko for its own purpose and with Aelita's help we are the guardians of Lyoko." Lily raised her fists, preparing for the fight that was bound to happen.

"Well let's just see how strong you are, child." the clone lunged at Lily, a sharp object in her hand. The blade sliced through Lily's shirt but didn't scratch at the surface of her skin. A blue orb charged in Lily's hand and she through it at the clone. With the grace as if she was dancing on ice the clone dodged the attack and lunged again. This time the blade went up at an angle and sliced through Lily's closed eye. The cut wasn't deep but Lily knew it would scar later.

"How is this able to hurt and bleed?" Lily asked herself as she clutched at the wound.

"Its simple, really. In this bubble that I created your Lyoko body and Earth body have combined. You feel everything as if it were real, because it is." a dark grin appeared on the girl's face as she raised the blade to Lily.

"Then you should feel this." a tiny blue speck flew from Lily's hand that she kept clutched and out of sight. The speck grew into a full orb as it collided with the clone's chest and sent her flying. LIly got to her feet and rushed towards the real Aelita. She shook the pinkette's shoulders fiercely.

"Li-lily." the girl slowly raised her head and Lily helped her get to her knees.

"Hi Aelita."

"What's going on? How did my hair get so long?" Aelita touched the long locks of pink that cascaded down her back.

"Your Lyoko body has been in this thing for a long time that's why your hair is so long."

"My Lyoko body?"

"Yeah, you've been sharing a body with a rogue AI. Here I'll help you see." Lily placed her thumb on Aelita's forehead and another thumb on the center of her chest. A blue slight passed from Lily's fingers and faded to pink when it hit Aelita's body. Her eyes closed for a moment then opened, the past replaying in her green eyes.

"That's insane!"

"I know it is but we are here to protect this place."

"And that's just what we're going to do." the two shared a determined smile before getting to their feet.

"You two done with your little chat?" The clone asked, leaning against the wall again.

"Yes, we're done and we are going to protect this place." Lily said, taking Aelita's hand in her own.

"Sure you children are. You do know you are no match for me right?"

"How are we no match for you?" Aelita asked her voice and strength back.

"I know everything that you know Aelita. I know how the towers work and how to control them. X.A.N.A hasn't been using the towers all along it was me."

"You? Then why was he attacking us?"

"because he knew I was inside Aelita the entire time and he was trying to destroy me. How obvious can I make it?"

"Don't worry we get the picture." Lily said, narrowing her eyes at the clone.

"Good, let's get back to our fight." the girl lunged once again with another dagger in her other hand.

"Aelita." Lily whispered.

"I've got this." Aelita closed her eyes as a pink wall formed and the clone hit it with a thud.

"So you figured out how to create a wall of energy, how cute." the girl said, lifting her hand and shattering the wall with ease. Both girls took a deep breath before raising their joined hand that held a charged pink and blue orb. They fired it at the lunging girl as she raised her daggers. The orb flew to far to the right and missed its target while the clone's daggers stabbed into Lily's side.

"LILY!" Aelita cried as the girl twisted and took another dagger to her other side.

"Don't worry Aelita I'm fine. Let's finish this and don't get hurt, its real pain you feel." Lily said as blood trickled down her wounds.

"So this is real blood?" Aelita asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I've got a plan but you can't get hurt." Lily smiled at her sibling as tears began to stream down their faces.

"How adorable. The younger sibling tried to protect her sister. Too bad that kind of chivalry only gets people killed." the clone claimed circling the two sisters.

"You might know everything that Aelita knows but you don't know what Xayne and I know." Lily said with a determined look at her predator.

"And what do you know child? You don't have anymore abilities."

"No you're wrong. I claimed that I can destroy any evil that crosses into Lyoko and the only way to do that..." Lily took a jaggered step towards the clone who didn't move out of amusement. Lily grabbed the clone's head, her fingers resting on her temples.

"What are you going to do?" the clone asked, a grin on her face.

"First Aelita will put blocks around her arms and legs so you can't go." as the words left Lily's mouth pink shackles appeared around the clone. Her smile vanished as fear played in her green eyes, "Then I'm going do what needs to be done."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to destroy your code." Lily closed her eyes and didn't open them even as the clone screamed and thrashed around. Soon tiny bits began to tear off the clone and vanish slowly. The pace quickened as the screams grew in volume. Aelita watched carefully as the clone vanished and Lily collapsed.

"Lily!" Aelita screamed, running towards her sister and holding her in her arms as the bubble around them faded away.

The warriors stared in horror as Aelita rocked her sister back and forth in her arms, blood seeping out of her wounds. It took a moment for them to register what was happening. Odd was the first to react. A desperate cry escaped his lips and he bolted towards the siblings. Tears welled in their eyes as Odd fell to his knees in the pool of blood. Aelita gently passed the unconscious girl into his arms as he pressed his forehead to Lily's. Soon Ulrich and Yumi joined them sitting next to Aelita and holding her in their arms.

"What happened?" Odd asked, his voice breaking few the sobs.

"The AI that was in me is gone, Lily was able to destroy her code." Aelita explained, her voice emotionless.

"Don't worry, Aelita. I told you I had a plan." Lily smiled from Odd's arms, her voice was weak from blood loss.

"A plan?" Aelita asked. Lily only nodded and tilted her head down towards her wounds.

"Wait, Lily what are you doing?" Jeremie asked from over the speaker. A blue light illuminated from Lily's hands. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes smiling up at Odd.

"I'm sorry Odd." she whispered to him before vanishing in his arms.

"Sorry. Why, why are you sorry? Lily?" Odd threw his arms up and frantically looked for the girl.

"Jeremie what happened to Lily?" Aelita asked, her eyes wide and voice frantic.

"I, I'm not sure she's not on Lyoko or in the factory. I have no idea what happened!" Jeremie claimed, pressing the keys harder than he should've.

"Well we should go looking for her. She might be in a tower or something." Yumi said but as soon as she got to her feet her life points drained and she was brought back to reality.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, looking around the tiny space.

"Don't worry Ulrich she's back on Earth but all of your life points are draining rapidly and there's nothing I can do!" Jeremie said as Ulrich devirtualized. Aelita was next and last was Odd.


End file.
